


Book 2 Ready or Not, Here We Come

by Ame_Skye



Series: United Lands of Gress [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aidan Gress - Freeform, Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba - Freeform, Angels, Claire Phureece - Freeform, Demon, Donovan Bullrock - Freeform, Elise Onngelel - Freeform, Elizabeth Zfulenn - Freeform, Emily Gilartikle - Freeform, Fairy, Fallen Angels, Ghosts, Glitterwhal, Halfbloods, Halfbreeds, Hattie Zcoursoin - Freeform, Human, Jonathon Bleachman - Freeform, Joshua Untlontz - Freeform, Leah Burgeihst - Freeform, Magic, Megan von L'raimz - Freeform, Narwhal, Pegasus - Freeform, Siren, United Lands of Gress, Vampires, Werewolf, alicorn, dragon - Freeform, merfolk, unicorn, werefox, weresnake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Skye/pseuds/Ame_Skye
Summary: The Legendary Warriors are just starting their journey to defeat Duke Sinaculd and restore peace to the continent. Will their training be enough? What is going to happen after they save two young girls while traveling? Are they friends or foes?The 3rd book is out. It is titled The Real Journey Begins.The information book is out. It is titled The ULG Series Background Information.This book is undergoing editing.





	1. Background Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some information I think would be useful to know beforehand.

         _ Aidan Gress_ is seventeen years old, and is 6'1. He has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. The United Lands of Gress is his place of birth. His father is Edward Gress, King of the United Lands of Gress, and a Dragon. His mother is Angela Gress, Queen of the United Lands of Gress, and a Unicorn. Aidan is a Dragunicorn, half Dragon and half Unicorn.  
          During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains dragon wings and a dragon tail with grey scales and a yellow unicorn horn on his forehead. During Full Transformation, he becomes a winged dragon with grey scales, a yellow unicorn horn, and light blue spikes running down his spine to the tip of his tail. The spell he uses to transform is  _ **Size and Flight, scales, wings, spikes, and tail, Majestic and Magical, horn, I accept the change, to become the Dragunicorn**_.  
          Two swords -- one made from lightning and one made from wind -- are his weapons. The first sword made of lightning is different shades of yellow and white, and the blade is shaped like a bolt of lightning. The second sword made of wind is different shades of light blue and light grey. Aidan's Weapon Summoning Spell is _ **I command thee, thy wind that blows, thy lightning that strikes, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred swords**.  
          _ As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his powers are lightning and wind. His first Elemental Sphere is a yellow and white sphere of lightning. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is  _ **I command thy power, the sacred lightning, merge into one**_. His second Elemental Sphere is a light grey sphere of swirling wind. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is  __ **I command thy power, the sacred wind, merge into one**.  
          Aidan usually wears a yellow t-shirt, pastel blue pants, and grey shoes. His sleepwear is a sky blue long sleeve shirt and sky blue pants that both have grey clouds with yellow lightning bolts shooting out of them. His swimwear is a pair of grey swim trunks with yellow lightning bolts. His fitness attire is yellow tight fitting t-shirt, grey pants, and blue tennis shoes.

 

           _Elise Onngelel_  is seventeen years old, and is 5'6. She has straight pale blonde hair down to her waist. She usually wears her hair in a high ponytail, and she has blue eyes. Hoven is her place of birth. Her father is Gilbert Onngelel, King of Hoven, and an Angel. Her mother is Elizabeth Onngelel, Queen of Hoven, and an Angel. Elise is an Angel.  
          During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she gains large wings covered with pure white feathers. The spell she uses to transform is  _ **By the good and purity of my heart, I receive thy halo and wings, to become the Angel**.  
          _ A sword battle axe staff made from light is her weapon. It is a white staff with a sword on one end of the staff and a battle axe on the other end of the staff. Elise's Weapon Summoning Spell is  _ **I command thee, thy light that shines, illuminates, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred sword battle axe staff**_.  
          As made obvious by what her weapon is made out of, her power is light. Her Elemental Sphere is a bright white sphere of illuminating light. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is  __ **I command thy power, the sacred light, merge into one**.  
          Elise usually wears a white leather jacket, a light grey strapless tank-top, white jeans, and dark grey boots that reach halfway up her calves. Her sleepwear is white pants and a light grey t-shirt. Her swimwear is a white bikini with light grey and dark grey feathers patterned on the left top. Her fitness attire is a light grey cropped t-shirt, dark grey capri pants, and white tennis shoes.

 

           _Donovan Bullrock_  is eighteen years old, and is 5'11. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. Dragonaria is his place of birth. His father is Ridge Bullrock, a citizen of Dragonaria, and a Dragon. His mother is Selena Bullrock, a citizen of Dragonaria, and a Human. Donovan is a Dragon Halfblood; half Dragon and half Human.  
          During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains dragon wings and a dragon tail with beige scales with the occasional randomly placed brown scale. During Full Transformation, he becomes a winged dragon covered with beige scales with the occasional randomly placed brown scale. The spell he uses to transform is  _ **Size and Flight, scales, wings, and tail, I accept the change, to become the Dragon**.  
          _ Two war hammers made of rock are his weapons. They are are beige with a spike on the top. His Weapon Summoning Spell is  _ **I command thee, thy earth that rumbles, crumbles, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred war hammers**_.  
          As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his power is earth. His Elemental Sphere is a beige sphere of rock. The Elemental Merge Spell for his Elemental Sphere is  __ **I command thy power, the sacred earth, merge into one**.  
          Donovan usually wears a brown long sleeve shirt, beige pants, and dark brown shoes. His sleepwear is dark brown pants and a beige t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of swim trunks with the right side dark brown and the left side beige. His fitness attire is beige tennis shoes, dark brown pants, and a light brown fitted t-shirt.

 

           _Megan von L'raimz_  is eighteen years old, and is 5'5. She has straight mid-back length black hair and grey eyes. Vampyria is her place of birth. Her father is George von L'raimz, a citizen of Wolvengard, and a Werewolf. Her mother is Magdelena von L'raimz, a citizen of Vampyria, and a Vampire. Megan is a WereVamp; half Vampire and half Werewolf.  
          During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she gains pale skin, vampire fangs, and wolf ears and a wolf tail covered with black fur. During Full Transformation, she becomes a wolf with black fur and the teeth that are normally vampire fangs longer and sharper. The spell she uses to transform is  _ **Animalistic and Feared, ears, tail, claws, and fur, Speed and Fear, pale skin and fangs, I accept the change, to become the WereVamp**.  
          _ A whip made from fire is her weapon. It is a red whip with flames at the end she doesn't hold. Megan's Weapon Summoning Spell is  _ **I command thee, thy fire that ignites, burns, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred whip**_.  
          As made obvious by what her weapon is made out of, her power is fire. Her Elemental Sphere is a yellow red, and orange sphere of fire. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is  __ **I command thy power, the sacred flames, merge into one**.  
          Megan usually wears dark red thigh-high boots with a dark orange flame design on the bottom half, and an orange cropped cardigan where the sleeves become two thick straps that wind down her arms from her elbows to her wrists and connect to her middle finger. The cardigan is worn over a yellow strapless that is tight fitting from the top to her waist and the skirt is down to her knees and loose fitting with a slit on the left side that goes up to her waist, and there are red shorts under the dress. Her sleepwear is dark red shorts and a yellow tank-top. Her swimwear is a black tankini with a red and orange flame design patterned at the bottom of the top. Her fitness attire is dark orange tennis shoes, a yellow tank-top, and dark red, knee length shorts.

 

           _Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba_  is seventeen years old, and is 5'1. She has waist length pure white hair with large curls and brown eyes. Whingx is her place of birth. Her father is Andrew Vourgobba, king of Volcanica, and a Demon. Her mother is Eve Farelora, queen of Whingx, and a Fairy. Alexis is a Demonic Fairy; half Demon and half Fairy.  
          During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she has blood red hair, red irises, fangs, claws, black transparent fairy wings shaped like the wings of a bat, and the white part of her eyes is black. The spell she uses to transform is  _ **Elegance and Magic, wings for flight, Impurity and Chaos, fangs, claws, hair, and eyes, I accept the change, to become the Demonic Fairy**.  
          _ Twin katanas made from shadows are her weapons. They are completely black with red string on the handles. Alexis's Weapon Summoning Spell is  _ **I command thee, thy shadows that conceal, consume, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred twin katanas**_.  
          As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is shadows. Her abilities are telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to communicate with and control spiders, scorpions, snakes, and bats, and the ability to see the future. Her Elemental Sphere is a black sphere of shadows. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is  __ **I command thy power, the sacred shadows, merge into one**.  
          Alexis usually wears black knee-high boots, bright red high-waisted jean short-shorts with dark grey suspenders, blood red fingerless gloves, and a black strapless crop-top. Her sleepwear is an eggplant colored sports bra, an over-sized navy blue t-shirt that hangs off of one shoulder, and black short-shorts. Her swimwear is a dark purple, strapless bikini with black bats patterned on the top. Her fitness attire is grey tennis shoes, a purple sports bra, and black, high-waisted yoga short-shorts with a red waistband.

 

           _Joshua Untlontz_  is eighteen years old, and is 5'10. He has shoulder length wavy light brown hair with teal highlights and teal eyes. Oceana is his place of birth. His father is Matthew Untlontz, king of Oceana, and a Human. His mother is Serene Untlontz, queen of Oceana, and a Siren. Joshua is a Siren Halfblood; half Human and half Siren.  
          During Half Transformation, this same character's appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains webbing between his fingers and toes, his ears become fin-shaped, and fins appear on the sides of his forearms and the back of his calves. A crown of pink and blue coral takes its place upon his head. His normally shoulder length, wavy light brown hair with teal highlights becomes mid-back length, wavy light brown hair with highlights that fade from teal at the roots to midnight blue at the ends, and teal scales replace his skin on his legs -- feet to just above the knees, his arms -- hands to just above the elbows, the sides of his face, and his ears. During Full Transformation, the character gains a tail with teal scales, his ears become fin-shaped, he gains webbing between his fingers, and fins appear on the sides of his forearms and down the back of his tail. A crown of pink and blue coral takes its place upon his head. His normally shoulder length, wavy light brown hair with teal highlights becomes waist length, wavy teal hair with midnight blue highlights, and teal scales replace his skin on his arms -- hands to shoulders, his entire back and neck with scales on his sides, his collarbone, and the sides of his face and ears. The spell he uses to transform is  _ **Illusive and Mesmerizing, scales, fins, and voice, I accept the change, to become the Siren**.  
          _ A bow and arrows made of water are his weapons. They are the color of the ocean and transparent. His Weapon Summoning Spell is  _ **I command thee, thy water that churns, flows, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred bow and arrow**_.  
          As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his power is water. His Elemental Sphere is a teal, green, and blue sphere of water. The Elemental Merge Spell for his Elemental Sphere is  __ **I command thy power, the sacred waves, merge into one**.  
          Joshua usually wears a mint green t-shirt under a navy blue button-up vest, pants the color of sand, and brown shoes.His sleepwear is a mint green t-shirt and dark blue pants. His swimwear is dark blue swim trunks with green seaweed patterned from the bottom of the swim trunks and going up. His fitness attire is mint green tennis shoes, blue shorts, and a teal, sleeveless fitted t-shirt.

 

           _Claire Phureece_ is eleven years old, and is 4'9. She has chin length auburn hair with large waves and green eyes. A small village in the northernmost region of the country of Wolvengard is her place of birth. Her father is unknown, and a Werefox. Her mother is unknown, and a Werefox. Claire is a Werefox.  
           During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she fox ears and a fox tail covered with auburn fur with white fur on the tips. During Full Transformation, a fox with auburn fur and white fur on the tips of her ears and tail. The spell she uses to transform is _**Sneaky and Small, ears, tail, and fur, I accept the change, to become the Werefox**_.  
           Two hand fans made ice and snow are her weapons. They are different shades of light, almost white, blue, light grey, and white. Claire's Weapon Summoning Spell is _**I command thee, thy snow that falls, thy ice that freezes, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred hand fans**_.  
           As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is ice and snow. Her first Elemental Sphere is a white sphere of snow. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is  ** _I command thy power, the sacred snow, merge into one_**. Her second Elemental Sphere is a light grey and light, almost white, blue sphere of ice.  The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred ice, merge into one_ ** .  
          Claire usually wears a light brown long sleeve shirt, brown boots, black jeans, and a white belt. Her sleepwear is a pastel blue tank-top nightgown with white snowflakes patterned on it. Her swimwear is a pastel blue, halter one-piece swimsuit with white snowflakes patterned on it. Her fitness attire is light brown capri sweatpants, a dark brown t-shirt, and black tennis shoes.

 

           _Emily Gilartikle_ is thirteen years old, and is 5'3. She has mid-back length hot pink hair with sparkles that has large waves and green eyes. The United Lands of Gress is her place of birth. Her father is unknown. Her mother is Eliza Gilartikle, a citizen of the United Lands of Gress, and a Glitterwhal. Emily is a Glitterwhal.  
          During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she has a white narwhal horn with silver stripes, neon pink spots of different sizes from her hands to just above her elbows, her feet to just above her knees, and the sides of her face, her skin is more pinkish in color, and her mid-back length hot pink hair with sparkles that has large waves had silver highlights. During Full Transformation, she becomes a narwhal pinkish-purplish in color, she has a white narwhal horn with silver stripes, and neon pink spots of different sizes that slowly increase in number ending with her tail fins being completely neon pink. The spell she uses to transform is _**Aquatic and Incredible, horn, spots, fins, and sparkle, I accept the change, to become the Glitterwhal**_.  
           Canons, any type of gun, slingshots, and catapults made from a transparent, neon pink substance with glitter/sparkles in it are her weapons. Emily's Weapon Summoning Spell is _**I command thee, thy glitter that sparkles, shines, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred (weapon(s) of choice)**_.  
           As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is glitter.  
          Emily usually wears a neon pink tank-top dress with three balloons on the torso; one pastel yellow, one pastel blue, and one pastel green; all with sparkles that match the color of the balloon, a silver belt around her waist, pastel pink leggings under the dress, and silver boots. Her sleepwear is a light pink tank-top and fuzzy white pants. Her swimwear is a dark pink bikini with three layers of ruffles on the front of the top; the top layer pastel blue, the middle layer pastel pink, and the bottom layer pastel purple. Her fitness attire is a pink tie-dye t-shirt, pastel pink capri leggings under hot pink shorts, and blue and purple tennis shoes.

 

           _Elizabeth Zfulenn_  is eleven years old, and is 4'9. She has straight, shoulder length hombre hair where the top half is light blue, almost white, and the bottom half is lavender and golden eyes. Hoven is her place of birth. Her father is Robert Zfulenn, a citizen of Hoven, and an Angel. Her mother is Melissa Zfulenn, a citizen of Hoven, and an Angel. Elizabeth is a Fallen Angel.  
          During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she has large wings covered with pitch black feathers. The spell she uses to transform is _**By the false good and purity of my heart, I reject thy halo, and receive thy wings, to become the Fallen Angel**_.  
           A crossbow woven from spider webs is her weapon. Elizabeth's Weapon Summoning Spell is _**I command thee, thy spiders that spin silk, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred crossbow**_.  
           As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is the ability to communicate with and control spiders.  
          Elizabeth usually wears a lavender t-shirt, black leggings, and black boots. Her sleepwear is a pastel blue long sleeve shirt with pastel purple ruffles along the hem of the collar, the hems on the ends of the sleeves, and bottom hem of the shirt and pastel purple pants with pastel blue ruffles on the bottom hems of the pant legs. Her swimwear is a dark grey tankini with white spider webs and black spiders patterned on the top. Her fitness attire is dark grey tennis shoes, a dark brown t-shirt, and lavender pants.

 

          _Leah Burgeihst_ is thirteen years old, and is 5'4. She has chin length black hair with white tips that has small waves and red eyes. Hauntendara is her place of birth. Her father is unknown. Her mother is unknown. Leah is a Ghost.  
          During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she has pure white skin, her body fades to be completely transparent and clear from just above her elbows to her hands and just above her knees to her feet, and her red eyes glow. The spell she uses to transform is _**Transparent and Startling, transparency and pale skin, I accept the change, to become the Ghost**_.  
           A scythe is her weapon. The staff is black and the blade is dark grey.  
          Her abilities are telekinesis and she can phase through anything.  
          Leah usually wears a black cloak, dark grey long sleeve shirt, black boots, and black jeans.  Her sleepwear is a dark grey, almost black, t-shirt and black pants. Her swimwear is a one-piece swimsuit that is white on the top and fades to black at the bottom. Her fitness attire is black tennis shoes, a black t-shirt, and black shorts.

 

           _Hattie Zcoursoin_ is eleven years old, and is 4'9. She has lavender eyes, and straight dark green, almost black, hair with mint green highlights that is chin length. Volcanica is her place of birth. Her father is unknown. Her mother is Willow Zcoursoin, a citizen of Volcanica, and a Weresnake. Hattie is a Weresnake.  
           During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she gains lavender scales with mint green spots on her hands to just above her elbows, her feet to just above her knees, her entire neck, and the sides of her face. Her tongue becomes that of a snake, and her lavender eyes look like the eyes of a snake. During Full Transformation, she becomes a snake with lavender scales and mint green spots, and lavender eyes. The spell she uses to transform is _**Poisonous and Lethal, scales, poison, eyes, tongue, and fangs, I accept the change, to become the Weresnake**_.  
           Kunai and shuriken are her weapons.  
          Her abilities are speed, accuracy, and she can spit poison.  
           Hattie usually wears a black tank-top under a swamp green leather jacket with the sleeves cut off, swamp green jean short-shorts with a lavender belt, lavender fishnet tights under the shorts, and black tennis shoes. Her sleepwear is a mint green, long sleeve nightgown with lavender snakes on it. Her swimwear is a swamp green one-piece swimsuit. Her fitness attire is a lavender t-shirt, mint green tennis shoes, and swamp green shorts.

 

           _Jonathon Bleachman_ is thirteen years old, and is 5'5. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. The United Lands of Gress is his place of birth. His father is John Bleachman, a citizen of the United Lands of Gress, and a Narwhal. His mother is unknown, and a Narwhal. Jonathon is a Narwhal.  
           During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same, but he gains a mint green narwhal horn. Dark green spots of different sizes appear on his hands to just above his elbows, his feet to just above his knees, and the sides of his face. His skin is more light green in color, and his straight brown hair has green highlights. During Full Transformation, he becomes a narwhal light greenish in color with a mint green narwhal horn, and dark green spots of different sizes that slowly increase in number ending with his tail fins being completely dark green appear on his skin. The spell he uses to transform is _**Aquatic and Incredible, horn, spots, and fins, I accept the change, to become the Narwhal**_.  
           His ability is strength.  
          Jonathon usually wears a white t-shirt under a light green jacket with a hood, dark green jeans, and black tennis shoes. His sleepwear is a dark green t-shirt and light green pants. His swimwear is light green swim trunks and a dark green shirt. His fitness attire is a white t-shirt, dark green sweatpants, and light green tennis shoes.


	2. Chapter I

_**Third Person** _

          The group split up around the castle after they came up with a plan. They stayed in touch thanks to Alexis being able to use telepathy. The girls head to the thrown room, and the boys head to the barracks. They each had their own outfits made for when they're fighting. They also use different weapons made out of their element.

          Alexis wears black thigh-high boots, bright red jean short-shorts with dark grey suspenders, blood red fingerless gloves, and a black crop-top with no straps. She uses two katanas.

          Elise wears a white leather jacket, a light grey tank-top with no straps, white jeans, and dark grey boots that reach half way up her calf. Her weapon is a staff where one end is a sword and the other end is a battle axe.

          Megan wears bright red thigh-high boots with an orange flame design on the bottom half, an orange cropped cardigan where this leaves become too thick straps that winding down from her elbow to her wrist and connect to her middle finger over a yellow strapless dress that is tight fitting from the top to the waist and the skirt is loose-fitting with a slit on the left side that goes up to her waist, and red 'booty' shorts under the the dress. She uses a whip.

          Joshua wears a mint green t-shirt under a navy blue button up vest, pants the color of sand, and brown shoes. He uses a bow and arrow.

          Aidan wears a yellow t-shirt, pastel blue pants, and grey shoes. He uses two swords. One made from wind, and one made from lightning.

          Donovan wears a brown long sleeve shirt, beige pants, and bark brown shoes. He uses two war hammers.


	3. Chapter II

_**Elise** _

          Alexis, Megan, and I were hiding in different places around the throne room. We discovered that the soldiers stationed here either in the barracks or in the throne room.

          Currently, the soldiers were in their human forms, but they would most likely transform in order to fight better. We've decided who we're going to fight. Out of the six-hundred or so soldiers, around one-hundred each are our opponents.

          I held up my hand signaling Alexis.

* * *

_**Third Person** _

          The soldiers froze as soon as they heard a slight laugh escape Alexis' lips. They transformed, and got their weapons ready.

          Alexis projected her voice, so the soldiers could hear as she chanted, " _ **Kirie kurio the light shall disappear**..._ "

          The lights all throughout the castle went out. The girls came out of their hiding places. Alexis is sitting on the throne, Elise is standing at the far right corner, and Megan is standing at the far left corner.

          "Ready or..." Megan started.

          "Not, here..." Elise continued.

          "We come..." Alexis finished.

          The soldiers, slightly frightened, darted their eyes around the room trying to locate where the voices originated from.

          Then, Alexis chanted, " _ **Schiesayo comurteno once again the light will shine**..._ "

          All the lights tuned back on. About one third of the soldiers turned to Alexis. The same for Megan and Elise.

          One of the soldiers shouted, "Hey, they're part of the Legendary Warriors!"

          The soldiers instantly began to attack. The girls, without their weapons, were forces to dodge.

          "Now, girls!" Elise called out.

          The soldiers stopped, and just stood there watching the girls's every movements. The girls took a few steps forward, making the soldiers step back.

          "I guess I'll go first," Elise said with a smirk. " ** _By the good and purity of my heart,_ _I_** _ **receive thy halo and wings, to become the Angel.**.._ "

          A bright light surrounded her. When it went away, she had gorgeous wings covered in pure white feathers.

          Megan just smirked before chanting, " _ **Animalistic and Feared,ears,tail, claws, and fangs, Speed and Fear, pale skin and fangs, I accept the change, to become the WereVamp**..._ "

          Her form went up in flames. Once the flames died down,  she had black wolf ears and a tail, claws, and vampire fangs.

          "My turn," Alexis said, giggling afterwards. " _ **Elegance and Magic, wings for flight, Impurity and Darkness, fangs, claws, hair, and eyes, I accept the change, to become the Demonic Fairy**..._ "

          She was surrounded by shadows. After they vanished, she had transformed once again. Her pure white hair turned a deep bloody red, the whites of her eyes turned black,           her irises became red, and she has fangs, claws, and black fairy wings shaped like the wings of a bat.

 

          Then, they each summon their weapons.

          " ** _I_ _command_ _thee, thy light that shines, by the will of my power,_ _form_ _thy_ _weapon_** _ **, the sacred sword battle axe staff**..._ "

          " ** _I_ _command thee, thy shadows that conceal, by the will of my power,_ _from_ _thy_ _weapon_ _, the sacred_ _twin_** _ **katanas**..._ "

          " ** _I_ _command_ _thee, thy fire that ignites, burns, by the will of my_ _power_ _,_ _form_ _thy weapon the sacred_ _whip_** _..._ "

          At the appearance of the weapons, the soldiers charged.


	4. Chapter III

**_Aidan_ **

          The soldiers were all gathered in the center of the barracks. The training grounds. Donovan and I had to come here because we wouldn’t fit in the throne room once we transformed. Once the lights went out, we surrounded the soldiers.

* * *

**_Third Person_ **

          The lights came on, and the boys were going to transform.

          “Let’s do this!” One of the soldiers shouted. “They’re part of the Legendary Warriors!”

          The boys just stood there in their spots, confusing the soldiers. Suspicious of the boys, the soldiers stopped, waiting for the boys to make their move.

          “You’re waiting for our next move, so here it is,” Aidan says. “ **_Size and Flight, scales, wings, and tail, Majestic and Magical, horn, I accept the change, to become the Dragunicorn_ ** _ … _ ”

          Wind swirls around him. Then, a lightning bolt strikes down. The light expands before fading away. It reveals a dragon with gray scales, blues spikes that run down his spine to the tip of his tail, and a yellow unicorn horn.

          “ **_Size and Flight, scales, wings, and tail, I accept the change, to become the Dragon_ ** _ … _ ” Donovan chants.

          The ground shakes as rock walls surround him. The walls expand before he finally breaks free. He has beige scales with the occasional brown one.

          “I guess I’m last,” Joshua says. “ **_Elusive and Mesmerizing, scales, fins, and voice, I  accept the change, to become the Siren_ ** _ … _ ”

          A cloud of mist surrounds. When it disappears, he has teal scales covering his feet to just above the knee, his hands to just above his elbow, and the very edges of the sides of his face. His calves and forearms have fins, and his toes and fingers have webbing. His ears are shaped like flippers almost.

          “Shall we get started, Aidan, Donovan?”

          His voice slightly and goes as he speaks.

          “Summon your weapon first, Joshua,” Aidan points out.

          “Right. I almost forgot.” He raises his right hand to the sky. “ **_I command thee, thy water that churns, flows, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred bow and arrow_ ** _ … _ ”

          Small water droplets gravitated towards his hand. Slowly they came together to form a bow and arrow.

          All three boys shouted, “Let’s do this!”

          The soldiers charged.


	5. Chapter IV

**_Elise_ **

          I quickly dodged. I stunned them with a quick flash of light in my hand. I wiped out about half of my group before the rest start moving again. I look to see how Megan and Alexis are doing. Our eyes met.

* * *

**_Third Person_ **

          Elise and Alexis flew up to the balcony in the room while Megan used her whip to pull herself up. The three girls now stood with Megan and the middle. they told their right hands out and created a small element sphere. This next spell would finish the opponent.

          “ **_I command thy power, the sacred shadows, merge into one_ ** _ … _ ” Alexis chants.

          Megan follows, “ **_I command thy power, the sacred flames, merge into one_ ** _ … _ ”

          “ **_I command thy power_ ** _ … _ ” Elise chants. “ _... _ **_the sacred light, merge into one_ ** _ … _ ”

          Then, the girls chant all together, “ _... _ **_become one, and defend the Warriors_ ** _ … _ ”

          The element spheres expand to be about the size of a large pumpkin. The girls then, toss the spheres through the air to the center of the room. The remaining soldiers stand frozen. Their gazes were set on the floating orbs as they spun in a circle gradually gaining speed. The rotation came to an abrupt stop. The soldier’s eyes widen as the elements spheres smash together. The resulting sphere is a tie-dyed sphere with black shadows, red flames, and white like. The girls once again raise their right hand, palms facing the sphere. As if controlled by one force, they lower their hands. The sphere crashes to the ground creating an immensely bright light. The girls left to the meeting place.


	6. Chapter V

          Donovan creates a wall between them and the soldiers.

          “Let’s finish this quickly,” he says.

           Joshua -- who is currently standing on Aidan’s head -- pulls back an arrow, and chants, “ **_I command thy power, the sacred waves, merge into one_ ** _ … _ ”

          An element sphere of water forms at the tip of his arrow.

          “Which one should I do?” Aidan asks.

          “Just do both,” Donovan and Joshua answer at the same time.   


          “Alright. Thanks,” Aidan speaks before chanting, “ **_I command thy power, the sacred lightning, merge into one_ ** _ … _ ”

          An element sphere of lightning forms at the point of his yellow unicorn horn.

          Then, he chants, “ **_I command thy power, the sacred wind, merge into one_ ** _ … _ ”

          An element sphere of wind forms as he opens his mouth after chanting.

          Next, an element sphere of rock forms the same way Aidan’s wind element sphere does when Donovan opens his mouth after chanting, “ **_I command thy power, the sacred earth, merge into one_ ** _ … _ ”

          Now, Aidan, Joshua, and Donovan chant the final line of the element merge spell.

          “ **_Become one, and defend the warriors_ ** _ … _ ”

          The four element spheres collide with each other over the heads of the soldiers. The large element sphere crashes down to the ground after Donovan and Aidan let out a loud dragon roar, and Joshua emits a high pitched, melodic sound. The ground shakes from the impact as the boys transform back into their human forms, and leave to go to the meeting place.


	7. Chapte VI

          In the three months since they began their journey, the Legendary Warriors have taken back the Fairy and Siren Kingdoms. They are currently in the northern region of the continent. The country known for its gorgeous snowy plains. Hoven. Elise’s home.

          They are calmly walking down a path that leads to the castle. Suddenly, they hear the cries of what they assume to be two children.

          “Alexis and I will see what’s going on,” Elise announces.

          The pair walk towards the noise. Once they are close enough to see what is taking place, they see two girls, about six or seven years old, surrounded by five men,

          “Please leave us alone,”the girl with auburn hair cries.

          “Not until you tell us where those Legendary Whatevers are,” one of the men say.

          “W-we already told you. We d-don’t know,” the other girl cries.

          “That’s enough. Leave those poor girls alone,” Alexis speaks as she and Elise approach the men and girls.

          The men turned around, and one tried to punch her. She caught his fist, and flipped him to the ground.

          “Now leave,” Elise demands.

          The men run off in a random direction. The girls went to see if the young girls were okay.

          “Thank you. My name is Claire, and I’m ten years old,” the girl with auburn hair introduces.

          “This is Elizabeth. She’s ten just like me,” Claire says while pointing to the other girl.

          “You’re welcome. I’m Alexis, and this is Elise,” Alexis begins. “Elise, can you go get the others?”

          Elise nods before walking in the direction they came from.


	8. Chapter VII

          Claire and Elizabeth had taken the group to the place where they have been staying. A cave just off the path to the castle.

          “Welcome! It’s only temporary so that’s why it’s a little messy,” Claire said.

          “Claire, sweetie, why were those men asking you where we were?” Elise questioned.

          “It’s because they saw us use our powers,” she answered.

          “You have powers?!” Alexis gasps.

          “Yeah. I can talk to and control spiders. Claire can control snow and ice,” Elizabeth informed.

          “That’s amazing. Can you tell us what you are?” Aidan asks.

          “I’m Werefox,” Claire said excitedly.

          “And I’m a Fallen Angel,” Elizabeth mumbled.

          “Hey, it’s pretty late. Why don’t we all get some sleep?” Elise suggested.

          Everyone agreed so they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter VIII

**_Claire_ **

**_Flashback_ **

          ‘ _It was a few months ago. I was playing with the other children in my village. We were playing in a field covered in snow. They started to head back to the village, but I wanted to stay and play some more._

_I was alone for a few minutes before some older boys came to the field._

_“Hey, look it’s Claire!” One of them shouted._

_They walked over and surrounded me._

_“Claire, don’t you want to play with us?” The same boy asked mockingly._

_I didn’t know why, but they always bullied me._

_“No. Go away,” I nearly shouted, but I managed to stay calm._

_Two of the boys grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground. I struggled and started to kick my legs in an attempt to get free._

_“All the adults say we can't make you get upset, but they won’t tell us why. Why is that, Claire. Tell us.”_

_“I don’t know. Just…” I paused because I suddenly felt weird. “...leave me...ALONE!”_

_After I shouted, the snow on the ground started swirling around me. The two boys let go, and all of them ran off._

_‘_ What’s happening? Did I do this? _’ I thought._

_I was shocked when the snow suddenly stopped. I didn’t know what was going on, and when I tried to move, I blacked out._

_I woke up the next morning to find myself still in the field. I sat up and found a note. It was from the head of the village. Tears fell from my eyes after I read it. It said to leave the village and never come back._ ’


	10. Chapter IX

**_Elizabeth_ **

**_Flashback_ **

‘ _It was six months ago. I was helping my father in the barn. I was curious to see what was on the upper level. Father always said it was just hay, but I wondered. I quickly climbed the ladder to the upper level._

_I slowly lifted my head to peek in the space. I let out a small yelp at the site before me. There were spiders everywhere. Tons of webs, too._

_I was about to go back down when I stopped. I slowly climbed into the space. I don't know why, but I felt extremely calm with all the spiders around me._

_Suddenly, I felt dizzy and hot._

_I felt like I needed to speak, so I said,_ _“_ **By the false good and purity of my heart, I discard thy Halo and receive thy wings, to become the Fallen Angel** … _”_

_I felt something on my back. I gasped when I turned my head and saw black angel wings._

_I heard a noise. My father had climbed up the ladder._

_“You are no longer my daughter.”_

_“Don’t worry. We will be your family,” a mysterious voice said_.

 _“Get out of here._ _I will not allow fallen angel to defile my home.”_

 _I began to sob_. _The_ _spiders gathered around me._

_“Please don’t cry you have us now. We can go somewhere else, and be together.”_

_I realized the voice was the spiders._

_“Okay fine. I’ll leave. I have the spiders anyway.”_

_And with that, I left._ ’


	11. Chapter X

**_Third Person_ **

          The Legendary Warriors are currently discussing if they should take in the girls or not. Their voices were hushed as the little ones are asleep.

          They were in the middle of talking when Megan heard something. It was the sound of footsteps, and it was coming from the cave entrance.

          “Claire, Elizabeth, we’re back!”

          A young girl, about twelve years old, ran into the cave.

          “Emily, we were trying to sleep,” Claire complained.

          “I’m sorry. I just got really excited to be back. Oh, my bad. Hi, my name is Emily, and this is Le--huh? Where’s Leah?”

          “I’m right here. Hello, I’m Leah. I’m twelve, and Emily is, too. Who are you, and why are you here?"

          Aidan stepped forward.

          “Sorry to intrude. We are the Legendary Warriors. I’m Aidan. This is Elise, Donovan, Megan, Alexis, and Joshua.”

          “We invited them here because Elise and Alexis helped us get away from some mean guys.”

          The slight awkwardness of the situation was interrupted by a loud gasp from Elise.

          “What is it, Elise?” Aidan asked.

          “I just realized why this place looks so familiar. This cave is actually a tunnel that leads to an underground portion of the old castle. I found it when I was younger.”

          “Do you think it’s safe enough to explore? It might be a good place for a hideout.”

          “Should be.”

          They went deeper into the cave, but eventually came to a large boulder blocking the way. Donovan created a whole, so they could pass through. The sight before them was breathtaking. The space seemed to take up the entire base of the mountain above it.

          “Amazing, right? If I remember correctly, this place is basically an underground castle,” Elise explained.

          It looked brand new, so of course they went back to get their belongings. It was like they were destined to be there. It had just enough bedrooms for the warriors and the four girls. A meeting room, large training grounds, dining room, etc. It was all there. Each person’s room was decorated to their liking by the time everyone finished unpacking their things. Then, they all gathered at the training grounds.


	12. Chapter XI

          “Alright, since everyone is here, let’s begin the discussion,” Aidan began. “As you four young girls know, we’re the Legendary Warriors. Claire and Elizabeth, you have special abilities, I’m assuming Leah and Emily do as well, and we would like to train you all. If you trained here with us, we will possibly allow you to be apart of our journey to defeat Malcom. You four would form the Mini Legendary Warriors. What do you say? Will you join us?”

          The girls immediately agreed.

          “Okay, girls, we need you to tell us all about you.”

          “My name is Leah, and I’m twelve. I’m a Ghost, I can use telepathy, and can phase through pretty much anything. I also have a scythe, and I can use it, too.”

          “My name is Emily, and I’m also twelve. I’m a Glitterwhal, and I can use glitter.”

          “My name is Claire, and I’m ten. I’m a Werefox, and I can use snow and ice.”

          “And my name is Elizabeth, and I’m ten, too. I’m a Fallen Angel, and I can talk to and control spiders.”

          Alexis smiled at the girls, and said, “Thanks, girls. Now I can work on a workout schedule for you. Let’s just relax for today, though.”

          They all went to their rooms after that. Alexis immediately went to her desk.

          ‘ _ Alright, I think we should split up to train the girls individually. Joshua is definitely with Claire for using her powers, but is with Elizabeth for weapon training. You know what? I’ll just make a list or something for starters. Then I’ll write schedules in the proper format. _ ’ She thought to herself.

‘ **_POWER USAGE_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Elizabeth~ Aidan _ _   
_ _ Claire~ Joshua _ _   
_ _ Emily~ Elise _ _   
_ __ Leah~ Alexis

**_WEAPON TRAINING  
_ ** _ Leah~ Elise _ _   
_ _ Emily~ Alexis _ _   
_ _ Claire~ Megan _ _   
_ __ Elizabeth~ Joshua

**_TRANSFORMATION TRAINING_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Emily~ Joshua _ _   
_ _ Claire~ Megan _ _   
_ _ Elizabeth~ Elise _ _   
_ __ Leah~ Alexis

**_ENDURANCE_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Leah~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan _ _   
_ _ Elizabeth~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan _ _   
_ _ Emily~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan _ _   
_ __ Claire~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan

**_AGILITY_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Claire~ Girls _ _   
_ _ Emily~ Girls _ _   
_ _ Elizabeth~ Girls _ _   
_ __ Leah~ Girls

**_STRENGTH_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Leah~ Guys _ _   
_ _ Elizabeth~ Guys _ _   
_ _ Claire~ Guys _ _   
_ __ Emily~ Guys ’

          ‘ _ Now I can make a proper training schedule. _ ’

* * *

_**Training Schedule** **  
** **(Draft)** _

__**6:00 am-6:30 am~ Breakfast** **  
** **6:30 am-11:30 am~ Endurance, Transformation, Agility, Strength** **  
** **11:30 am-12:00 pm~ Lunch** **  
** **12:00 pm-6:00 pm~ Endurance, Powers, Weapon Training, Transformation** **  
** **6:00 pm-6:30 pm~ Dinner** **  
** **6:30 pm-9:30 pm~ Spells, Endurance**

* * *

_**Training Schedule** _

__**6:00 am-6:30 am~ Breakfast** **  
** **6:30 am-8:30 am~ Running Endurance with Megan** **  
** **8:30 am-9:30 am~ Transformation Training with Joshua, Alexis, Elise, and Megan** **  
** **9:30 am-10:30 am~ Agility Training with the Girls** **  
** **10:30 am-11:30 am~ Strength Training with the Guys** **  
** **11:30 am-12:00 pm~ Lunch** **  
** **12:00 pm-2:00 pm~ Swimming Endurance with Joshua** **  
** **2:00 pm-4:00 pm~ Power Usage with Aidan, Joshua, Alexis, and Elise** **  
** **4:00 pm-5:00 pm~ Weapon Training with Joshua, Alexis, Elise, and Megan** **  
** **5:00 pm-6:00 pm~ Transformation Training with Joshua, Alexis, Elise, and Megan** **  
** **6:00 pm-6:30 pm~ Dinner** **  
** **6:30 pm-7:30 pm~ Spells with Alexis** **  
** **7:30 pm-9:30 pm~ Flying Endurance with Alexis and Elise**

* * *

          ‘ _ Alright, I’m finished. I guess I’ll go help with dinner. _ ’


	13. Chapter XII

          After dinner was over, Alexis passed out the training schedules.

          “What?! Why do we have to wake up so early?” The four girls whine.

          “Calm down, girls. It’ll be tough at first, but you’ll get used to it. We’ll come wake you up tomorrow morning. Now, go to bed. You need to rest for tomorrow,” Alexis said.

          The next morning after breakfast, everyone was gathered in the training grounds.

          “Oh my god! I just remembered something!” Alexis exclaimed out of nowhere before running out of the training grounds. She came back, and said, “Joshua, Elise, Megan, could you give me a hand?”

          The three followed after her. Not long after, they came back with a bunch of stuff.

          “What is all of that stuff?” Donovan asked that they set the stuff on the ground.

          “It’s books to help teach the girls and a surprise for the resident fallen angel, Elizabeth,” Alexis answered.

          She walked over to a cart with a tarp over it, which Joshua had brought in. The tarp was pulled away to reveal six cages. Alexis open the cages, and what seemed like hundreds of spiders came out.

          Elizabeth gasped excitedly before exclaiming, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

          “Okay, Elizabeth, since your room is next to mine, I thought I would teach you how to be a seamstress. Your spider friends make their webs from the silk they spin. If you had enough of that silk, you could make fabric. Are you okay with that?”

          “I would love to Alexis, but are you sure they wouldn’t mind us using their silk?”

          “They already agreed to let us have their silk?”

          “It's true. We’re all okay with it,” one of the spiders said.

          “Alexis, how did you know they were okay with it?”

          “Oh my gosh! I just remembered we didn’t introduce ourselves properly, so that’s why you don’t know. I’m a Demonic Fairy. All demons have the ability to talk to and control of certain animals. Since my father’s the Demon King, I can talk to and control spiders, bats, scorpions, and snakes. My power is the ability to control the shadows.”

          Alexis looked at the others, telling them to introduce themselves like she did.

          “I’m a Dragunicorn. I use wind and lightning.”

          “I’m an Angel. I use light.”

          “I’m a Dragon Halfblood. I use earth.”

          “I’m a WereVamp, and I use fire.”

          “I’m a Siren Halfblood. I use water.”

          “We won’t be training today. I just thought it best we started to wake up on time, so we get used to it quicker,” Alexis spoke up after the introductions were finished.

          “Since you girls are still quite young, it might take two to three years to properly train you,” Aidan began. “Your training will get more intense the further you progress. We want you to know this. If at any time you need to take a break or aren’t feeling well, come tell us. Please don’t keep to yourselves. We won’t scold you.”


	14. Chapter XIII

          Everyone spends the rest of the day doing their own things. Aidan and Elise are spending time together in the living room after lunch.

          “F***!” Elise blurts out.

          “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya,” Elizabeth apologizes. “Lexiz told me ta come’n get y’all, so she could get your measurements for when we make everyone clothes and stuff.”

          “Elizabeth starts speaking with an accent when she’s really excited,” Claire says as she pops into the living room.

          Eventually, everyone is gathered in the sewing room.

          Once they are all measured, Megan says, “I just got an idea. My dad was a blacksmith, and taught me how to be one. Why don’t I make armor for all of us?”

          “Once you finish a set of armor, I’ll cast a spell on it, so it’ll grow with the wearer,” Alexis adds.

          “Great idea. Let’s do it,” Aidan agrees.

          Alexis spends the time until dinner teaching Elizabeth. She is a fast learner. After dinner, Alexis and Megan go to the sewing room to start brainstorming designs for the clothes and armor.

          Megan had just finished and left a few hours ago. Alexis has just finished when she suddenly has a vision.

          The next morning after breakfast, Alexis gathers everyone in the living room.

          “You said you had something important to discuss. What is it?” Aidan speaks up.

          Alexis takes a deep breath before she begins to speak.

          “I had a vision last night. It wasn’t much, but I believe it occurred to show me two more members of the Junior Legendary Warriors. A girl and boy. The vision showed them traveling together searching for the Legendary Warriors. They should be at the cave entrance in about an hour.”


End file.
